harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Abductor
Abductors are technologically advanced alien society set on cataloging all species in the system. Unfortunately for their subjects their methods are quite invasive. The Truth is out there Firstly, it is important to note: Abductors cannot speak in the conventional sense. Instead, they share a telepathic link with other member of the expedition ship (the UFO). Talking is automatically converted to telepathy. This is important because it means that regardless of the situation, you have a link to your partner that you can communicate through. Remember to communicate! OH SHUCKS I'M AN AYYYLIEN WHAT DO? Well, my wonderful friend, here is a detailed and thorough guide to being the best alien duo in the galaxy. Agents are the ones that will do the majority of the actual field work. With the help of the scientist, they can put on a disguise and locate a human to catch. Their main job is to find an isolated target, successfully stun them and put them to sleep, cuff them, and take them to a secluded area where the scientist can come in and do the rest. The scientist is the operator behind the agent. He has a camera console which he will spend most of his time at, allowing him to see most of the station from above. His science tool, when set to SCAN mode, can be used on station crew that he sees through the cameras to steal their appearance and add it to the database of disguises for the agent. It is encouraged to scan as many people as you can when the opportunity presents itself. The science tool can also be set to MARK mode, which will add whoever you marked to your buffer. Anybody in your buffer can then be manipulated via your camera console, meaning you can teleport them to your UFO, or send them to anywhere on the station that you can see through cameras. Your agent can be marked through cameras! However, with human subjects, you must manually go to the station and stand next to them, as well as wait a few seconds while the marking tool adds them to the buffer. What this essentially means is that the agent and the scientist are a tag team. The scientist finds a human to abduct, and gets a disguise that would suit the situation for the agent. The scientist marks the agent and warps him down to an area where he will be able to access the target. The agent then has to subdue the target and get him to an isolated area. Then, through his camera console, the scientist can warp himself down to the target and mark it. The scientist has an implant (with a minor cooldown) that instantly warps him back to the UFO. Once the target is marked, he uses this implant, then uses his console to bring the target to the UFO. Then, if needed, he can mark the agent through the cameras and retrieve him, as well. Once the target is safely in the UFO, the surgery can begin (for steps to complete the surgery, see the guide to it below). Remember that you can buckle cuffed subjects to the surgery table, should they wake up and attempt to resist. During surgery, feel free to torment the subject or steal from it. The important thing is that you get an experimental gland into it and that it does not die. Once the surgery is done and the gland is in, put the subject into the Experiment Machinery (see more on that below, under Ship Equipment). Push some buttons to complete the experiment, and bam, the subject will be taken back to the station via teleporter and you earn one experimentation point. Experimentation points are the things you must collect to complete your objective. If you lose equipment, such as the agent's baton, you can spend your points to get new ones, but this subtracts the points from the total counting towards your objective. In point format: *Scientist uses science tool in SCAN mode to collect disguises *Scientist tells agent where he'll be warped in to and who to try to abduct/watch out for *Agent is teleported in by scientist and stuns, sleeps, and cuffs the target *If the agent fails and is in danger, the scientist (if he has already marked the agent with the science tool in MARK mode) can recall him to the UFO *If the agent succeeds, he takes the target to a secluded area where scientist comes in and uses the science tool in MARK mode to mark the target *Scientist uses his implant and returns to the ship, then uses his console to recall the target and the agent *Surgery is done and agent loots whatever he may need off the target. Target is placed in experimentation machine and sent back to the station. *The process repeats as many times as necessary. Important things you want to do before anything else: Scientist: Mark your agent by using your science tool in MARK mode. Gather disguises through the observation console by using your science tool in SCAN mode. Agent: Sync your agent armor up with the abductor console. Discuss a plan with your scientist. Agree on a safeword to use if the agent needs urgent warping out of danger. Other stuff you should think about doing but don't have to (tips): Consider warping into medbay stealthily to steal a medkit or two in the event that the agent gets harmed. Consider warping into the armory stealthily to steal weapons if needed. Consider warping to the AI core to take it out if it proves to be an issue. Goals Your overall objective is to kidnap and experiment on given number of station inhabitants and acquire the designated number of experimentation points. Experimental Dissection Target: Chest Ship Equipment Abductor Agent Duties You're the strong arm of the team, you're the one who will spend more time station-side kidnapping humans. Teleport in, incapacitate a human and secure the area for scientist arrival. Keep in mind that while you are the one that will frequently be in combat, communication with your fellow scientist is still very important, as they control what disguises are available to you, the mode of your vest, and are able to warp you out of danger in a pinch. Remember to communicate! Equipment Abductor Scientist Duties You're the support member of the team. The observation console is your main base of operations: Use it to gather disguises, control agent's vest, warp people in and out of the station/UFO, warp yourself to the station, and also to simply monitor station activity and look for an isolated target. You are also generally the one in charge of experimental surgeries. You will also have to go to station to mark humans secured by the agent for retrieval. Be vary careful, as you are the only link back to the UFO, and if you are caught and die while on station then your mission has failed. Remember to use your teleporter implant if danger presents itself for a quick retreat. Equipment Abductee or Insanity 101 So you were kidnapped and experimented on by aliens? Who'd have expected that! Your mind did not get through this even unscathed and you feel like there's something wrong with your body. Try to complete your objectives and maybe you'll learn what's going on here. In other words, you have been given a ticket to make the round more fun. This is somewhat reliant on roleplay. Just go along with it and be the crazy alien-lunatic that you now are. Possible Glands Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes